


Brown and green hair with blue eyes together with dark brown eyes and black hair.

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ASL, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Anxiety, Apocalypse, Asthma, Asthma attack, Bathrooms, Character Death, Cutting, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Demon Summoning, Demons, Depression, End of the World, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hosptials, Illnesses, Kids, Language Barrier, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Moving On, Murder, Mute - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Post-Apocalypse, Red String of Fate, Romantic Fluff, Sad Ending, Self Harm, Shenanigans, Signing, Sneezing, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Zombie Apocalypse, headphones, leprechaun character, mentions Daniel's passing, mute character, silliness, tiny one, years before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: This is a collection of Jack x Laura one shots. I have decided to write this as me instead of the normal x reader style. It's much easier for me write it this way. So sorry for anyone that doesn't like it. The one shots are cute, fluff, adorable, silly, romantic and angst. There will be NO smut here, I can't write for shit. There will be a bit of flirting and sex jokes written but that's it, none of the sex happening. 
 
Disclaimer:Also yes I know Jack had a girlfriend but I'm not trying to said we will end up together, or anything so no hate at all. I respect their relationship and their personal life so please remember these stories are just works of fiction. If they ever come across this and they want it to be taken down then I gladly well and that's that. Also keep in mind don't just show it to them to get revenge or something because then you are just a bad person. I will find you and will sucker punch you in the face because I can. Yes I'm speaking to the backstabbing old farts as well.





	1. Meeting at a local coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome you guys to my new collection of Jack x Laura one shots. I hope you guys enjoy this one. If you guys want a request of Jack x reader ask and i will create. However remember I don't write smut, so no smut. I know Jack has a girlfriend and I respect that but I wanted write these one shot of me and Jack so please enjoy and don't give hate since I already warned you guys. they are after all just works of fiction and will never become reality.

   Laura was walking the streets of Dublin Ireland looking for a local place to get something hot to drink. She stupidly forgot her sweater underneath her black jacket along with her scarf. She was mad at herself for that at least she had her supernatural beanie to keep her head warm. 'All I was supposed to do was sent some mail and pick some up. But no somehow I have gotten lost again ugh.' She silently batter herself for the mess she caused. Across the street she spotted a uncrowded cozy cafe that actually sell different kinds of hot chocolate and coffees. Quickly crossing the street to the other side she went inside. She got closer to the counter looking at the different kinds of drinks from different countries. 'Oh there are some Mexico goodies yummy, I'm probably gonna get some Mexican hot chocolate.' Laura order the hot chocolate and stood near by to wait, while looking at the occupied booths which weren't much.

  It was pretty empty apart from three other people sitting apart from each other. After grabbing her order, she head to an empty booth near the almost back to write in her notebooks and check her mail. 'Cause it seems like that what I do remember and not the important things in life, ugh I so need to be more focus.' The door opened making the cold come in along with whoever just came in. The person was a man that showed once they took off their scarf. His striking baby blue eyes that sparkled with amusement were the first thing she noticed. The second was that he was looking at her back and he gave her a slight smile back. She slowly smiled at him blushing so she just went back to her writing and mail. He was cute but Laura wonder how his personality was. Was he nice, funny, kindhearted, mean, a douche, an ass, etc.

  "Hello there may I sit here please," a rumble silvery voice asked. Laura looked up from her journal meeting up with those striking blue eyes again. Laura was in bit of shock but she snap of it, "Sure you can sit here." "Thanks," he said as he down. "Not trying to sound rude but why you sit here with me," she asked looking at him. "Well you looked lonely here by yourself and I just wanted to give you company. Also you don't seem the other people here," he explained with a small blush on his cheeks. "Oh well ok um sure sit right down. I hope I just don't seem rude in ignoring you since I'm checking mail and writing," she explained while pointing at her small pile of papers. "You write, really wow that's cool what do you write about," said the man as he sat down looking at her. "Well I write poems and stories though mostly fiction. My names Laura by the way." "Nice to meet you Laura I'm Sean or Jack as other people call me." Smiling she took a sip of her drink enjoying a small comfort of home.

  "You aren't from around here right Laura," asked Sean hesitate about it though. "Nope I'm nope,what gave it away my accent," she teased. "Ya it did, your accent sounds a bit American and something else." "Ya I'm from the states, California actually but went to study out of state and now I study abroad. I am Mexican American so my accent changes depending what I am speaking at the moment." "Wow that's amazing, your accent sounds beautiful," Sean told her, which cause her to blush. That lead the conversation to more learning about each other. Sean has a cute Irish accent according to Laura. They were both surprisingly loud which they used to when they could. Sean came from a large family of seven with him being the baby, while Laura came from a family of five with her being the oldest. They had so much fun together just talking and goofing off. They has to be hush a couple time when they both got way to loud. Mail and journal abandoned along with their phones. They exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up again. To Sean it was so worth going the cafe to buy some coffee instead of buying some to make at home. To Laura it was so worth staying put a little later with her scarf. They both meet someone that understood them completely.


	2. Warmth on a cold morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another Jack x Laura one shot, since it's starting to get cold or it should be cold here in California, hopefully soon. So I wrote this one wishing it gets colder soon. Its not cold enough for me most days but then again I'm weird Enjoy  
> Ps: This one was uploaded this week since we need some fluff and sweetness to make for last night and it makes me feel better as well.

 

**3rd POV:**

    The sound of rain falling on the roof and trees filled the room, outside the wind howling loudly. The weather outside made the room where two people were asleep though it cold enough that it work one of them up. Laura woke up to the sound of rain falling on the roof and goose-bumped skin as the sheets didn't provide that much warmth. She shivered slightly curling up in into a small ball scooting into Jack's warmth. 'Stupid weather at least could have given me a damn warning before you went all shit cold. We need to get the thicker blankets down from the closet if the weather gets even colder.' Laura didn't want to get up and get ready for the day. She was cold, sleepy and Jack was very comfortable with his warmth. So she didn't try to get up at all, going in and out of sleep just laid there listening to the rain fall. 

Movement from her right made her turn her head especially when she heard "Why are you awake so early, I bet its not even 6 yet, go back to sleep Laura," Jack told her sleepily. She turned her whole body towards him, "well I was cold wanted to cuddle but you were still sleeping so I just laid there." Without saying a word Jack grabbed Laura and brought her close snuggling together with the sheets thrown over the both of them. "Go to sleep Laura, its not time to wake up at all give it a couple more hours." With that Jack drifted back to sleep with Laura slowly being lulled by the rain. 

   The two people were interlocked within themselves, staying close for warmth so that they wouldn't feel the cold seeping through. One of them was snoring softly while the other just held them close, however even asleep you can tell how much they care for each other. Even in sleep they both searched for each, hands holding onto each other. It was simple sleeping in moment for them and it was endearing.  The rain kept on falling though by the time they woke it was pouring, having become a thunderstorm which they both enjoy. 


	3. Broken soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys so I have been feeling super down again, feeling like trash or worse scum. I just need an outlet so I decided to write this so I'm sorry if it makes anyone crying probably won't have a happy ending, maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning for depression, anxiety and cutting.

**3rd Person POV:**

   Broken, just a broken being that's all she had ever been and maybe even just too messed up.  Even with Jack by her side, Jack her oh so sweet adorable energetic and happy boyfriend, she was just too broken. In the wee hours of the day when Jack finally went to sleep after being in the comments and tumblr she stayed awake letting her toxic fumes excuse of thoughts poison her. She never told Jack about her issues, just gave him a vague explanation, that they were under control, yet that was the complete opposite. But she couldn't burden him with those worries, her issues, her fucked up mind, her crazy insomnia and her stupid ways of thinking. They already had some issues going out on dates or when they went to cons together because her social anxiety would flare up when fans would come up no matter how nice they were.

  She was holding him back she knew that, he deserved someone that could be like him energetic, happy, louder (she was loud but not always especially when depression got her back) and not toxic. She wasn't the ideal girlfriend for anyone, how she got him interested enough that he stayed around long enough to get serious about them is beyond her. 

 Laura stopped her musing as Jack stirred next to her, his arms bringing her closer to him as he settled down again. She breathed his comforting scent, allowing his heat to warm her up while chasing the toxic thoughts away. He in a way kept the thoughts away for a while, being her rock in this sea of despair but she feels her urges coming back in full force however she didn't want to do it again in fear hurting him with this crazing addiction. She needed pain, the one thing that kept her sane but she needed him more. So how could she tell him about everything without sounding clingy and broken.

  She slowly left the bed and his warm arms to go do something very stupid, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, only her. She knew he would leave her anyways no one would stay with such a broken soul for long, someone that was too much of a burden for someone who wasn’t a liability to them.  She knew someone else could bring him more happiness more than she, someone who wouldn't run away in panic because of cons, someone who could hold their own ground, someone who wasn't as damage as she was, anyone but her. Among her belongings she found what she was looking for, her trusty sharp scissors ready to cause her the pain she needed to feel sane and in control again. 

 She hid herself in the downstairs bathroom not even thinking of locking the door because no way in hell would Jack ever wake up, he was too exhausted. She rolled up her pj's long sleeve shirt debating whether to do cuts on her wrist, mid wrist or up on the forearm, she went with mid writs and up. As she was making cuts after cuts she cried at how she broke her promise, of how much she was a failure to everyone, of how much she missed home, how much she wanted to be a good girlfriend and best friend but couldn't. She hated her stupid depression and those weird burst of cutting urges that just irritated the fuck out of her. She knew she must have been so pathetic cutting her wrists and arm just because she couldn't handle life.  _ 'Stupid worthless petty what a freak waste of space unable to keep a promise dumb asshole do you really think he even loves you why would anyone want you who the fuck cuts themselves oh ya little freaky babies like you' _  Over and over again these words and insults repeated themselves until she couldn't take it anymore and went into a frenzy of rapid hand movement, cutting like an enraged animal. She passed out from the pain of it all, fortunately not blood loss, losing herself within the darkness that consumed her.

 When she came to she laying on something soft and warm that was keeping the rage monster contained and happy, _ 'what the hell' _ was her first thought. Then she felt hands that were stroking her hair a voice was whisper lovely things into her ear, she felt so safe and love in this moment, until her brain decided to fuck up things by thinking. ' _ Aw fuck Jack must have found me,' so _ she took a peek to see who was holding her, yup it was Jack _ 'shit this is going to be a shit storm.'  _ But she was wrong in that, when she finally open her eyes completely Jack hugged her tightly telling her not to do that ever again. She got him so worried when he woke up to find her gone and when she didn't answer to his shouts. His panic got worst when he found her like that thinking she had hurt herself badly or was badly off. Thankfully she didn't lose a lot of blood, but will have very red angry lines all over her left wrist/arm. 

  Laura looked straight at Jack telling him how sorry she was for doing this, for making him go crazy with panic. She knew it was wrong of her but then she just spilled her thoughts, worries and concerns, telling him he was better off without her hold him back. Laura was sobbing at this point know for sure that he wasn't gonna keep her now, back to America she goes, to a mom that will have the I-told-you-so face. Jack however instead of breaking up with her kissed her softly, telling that he didn't want anyone else but her, she was perfect always so strong and kind. He didn't care that her depression held her back or her anxiety made things  worse, he love who she was inside even those thoughts that hurt her. He would help when she couldn’t do it herself, he always be there when the thoughts started to attack her.

They stayed like that for a good part of the morning comforting one another knowing that this will make them stronger and Laura would ignore all of her crazy past thing because Jack showed her it was all dumb, he will never ever dump her or even lose interest in her. She was the best thing that has happened to him and he was the best thing that had happened to her as well. Together they could beat this and get over it, but if she found Jack a bit more clingy to her, mother henning her she didn't say a word. She just told him when it was a bit too much and he helped her out when the urges got too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys hope it this was ok, I have tendency to write out my feelings in any way I can just so I won't be able to keep them bottle up. This is a good way to keep the mind clutter free and sane from everything everyone has to deal with. I recommend to everyone regardless if you have a mental illness or not. It's like your personal therapist without actually going to the therapist, but its up to you if you use it to create stories like I do. Well I'll see you all in the next chapter Buh-Bye.


	4. Signing to speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another fanfic, however this one has a bit of meaning behind it. I for as long as I can remember have hated my own voice. Things have been done to me, have been said to me by both parents and bullies that I have gone to hate my voice. I hate it so much I wish I was mute, I have dreamed of being mute and giving my voice to those that can't speak. I don't mean to disrespect anyone this is just how I feel. So I wrote this to see what the reaction would be if it happened. Enjoy and ignore my little rant.

3rd Person POV:

Laura was getting ready for the convention, after two years of saving money for the trip while in college Laura finally did it. She was going to PAX East to meet up her online best friend Shyeann and meet Mark and the gang. She especially wanted to meet Jack, while Shy especially wants to meet Mark. Also this was the first time in two years since the incident that Laura goes outside other than college, work, the store and the bookstore. She hasn't spoken to another person since the incident, actually she hasn't spoken to anyone because she can't anymore and not everyone knows ASL (American sign language). She just hasn't had any energy to do more but be inside and just do her homework, read or write. Especially since no one else wants to talk to her or even learn ASL to 'speak' with her. Not that she cared, she had her online friend, that special someone and her family communicated with her by texts, letters and a whiteboard.

She was worried however about how she was going to be talking to them, she couldn't do any speaking and cons were know for there super speediness and loads of talking. It was a mistake to come, its not like he would be able to speak with her at all, well he could, but she wouldn't be able to speak to him and he wouldn't understand her.  _ 'Oh well, we'll cross that bump in the road when we get there.'  _ She was going to meet Shy at the entrance of the convention center so that they could meet and hangout with each before going to the line for the signing. Hopefully tomorrow they will be able to go to the panel to see them in real life for the first time. Laura just wanted to talk to him and see him, him who stayed with her through everything, who somehow thought she was worth talking to and saw her as another human being, a person and not just a fan.

"LAURA!" a voice shouted at her, cutting through the cons noise level, which was her only warning when a large mass of a person came at her, talking her to the floor laughing. The sight of Shy slightly on top of her and the faces of those around her made Laura laugh in silence, her head tilted slightly with her mouth open a bit. She smiled widely at Shy amused at her friends actions and helped the both of them get up from the ground ignoring the looks of the other people. They hugged again and went to get in line talking about how their life has been well Shy talks, Laura was writing replies back on a white board with color pens. After a while of waiting they finally got in center making a quick beeline to the meet and greet for the guys. Laura was super nervous, scared and worried about what the outcome, what will they guys say, what well the others said? She was going to go meet him later as well, they never really talked faced to face on camera just messaging back and forth since it wasn't really possible. He knew what happened to her, the incident that took her voice and the aftermath that came with it.

"Laura it's almost time, come on I explained to the volunteer the situation and she said we can go together. also you have the option of using a translator if you want up its but to you," Shy explained to Laura while looking back to the volunteer next to them. They were almost up to meet the guys so they had to hurry, however Laura decided not to use a translator she just wanted to "talk" to them in her way. Hands sweaty with nerves she went up to meet the guys, board and pens out to start writing. They were very shocked and sad when Shy explained but soon enough they were back to their own selves. Laura was on cloud nine for she had meet all her favorites along with the  _ "youtuber girlfriends" ,  _ small talk was exchanged between them, hugs were given and photos were taken. They booth took a while longer than everyone else but people in charge made an exception since Laura can't speak normally, it's something they do for those that would need more time because of certain reasons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five hour time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laura was waiting for that special someone to come to the meeting place they had set up, she was so nervous and kept glancing at the doorway. She hopped that he could have gotten away from his friends to meet up with her, Shy was somewhere else getting a couple things she wanted to buy while Laura was talking to them. She was so lost in thought that when someone touched her shoulder she jumped up with a silent scream, making the person chuckle quietly. The mysterious figure was still chuckling when they sat down in front of her and waved hello at her.

"Hi Jack how are you, how was the con?" she wrote quickly on her whiteboard, nerves getting the best of her. _ 'Dang it girl you had it better when you meet them at the signing you can do this.'  _ Jack smiled widely at her surprising her at what he did next, he FREAKING started to sign his answer to her. Not in broken SL (sign language) but actually proper ASL not even missing a beat or a word with his hands. Face still in shock she slowly asked him when did he learn ASL and why would he?

He explained to her that he wanted to be able to talk to her properly without making her feel left out and make it seem weird for those looking in, not that it matter to him but just in case. So after she told him exactly what happened and the aftermath he started to look for way to learn ASL and ISL (Irish sign language). Of course it was hard basically learning two different languages that were similar without mixing them up. He wanted to keep a surprise from her, trying not to let it slip through in their conversation. Laura was in tears after his small confession leaning over to give a huge hug, she couldn't believe someone was willing to learn the whole ASL and IRL just for her. Her parents had learn the basics and Shy was just starting out.

Laura was emotional the rest of the night but had loads of fun hanging out with Jack while talking in their own way. Once they had finish their dinner they took a walk throughout the city heading towards the hotel after Shy had texted she had went home because her parents had called. Fortunately Laura and Jack had booked the same hotel to stay at, it made them hanging out after convention hours easier. Jack was taking Laura to meet the rest of friends properly without the fangirl label on her and on the last day of the convention she was going to take him to meet Shy properly without the youtuber label. Jack walked with her until they got to her room where goodnight were exchanged, Jack gave a soft goodnight kiss and signed to her "I love you." Laura hugged him, signed "I love you too" and gave him another kiss. She slept soundly that night dream of how the next day would go and how much she loved Jack especially for what he did just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey peeps hope you enjoy the story and that it was ok to understand. I had a bit of trouble trying to writing the middle and ending. This one gave me a bit of trouble to write the way I wanted to exactly. See ya peeps in the next one shot.


	5. Warmth on a cold morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's another Jack x Laura one shot, since it's starting to get cold here in California and it's raining a bit as well. Enjoy

**3rd POV:**

    The sound of rain falling on the roof and trees filled the room, outside the wind howling loudly. The weather outside made the room where two people were asleep though it cold enough that it work one of them up. Laura woke up to the sound of rain falling on the roof and goose-bumped skin as the sheets didn't provide that much warmth. She shivered slightly curling up in into a small ball scooting into Jack's warmth. 'Stupid weather at least could have given me a damn warning before you went all shit cold. We need to get the thicker blankets down from the closet if the weather gets even colder.' Laura didn't want to get up and get ready for the day. She was cold, sleepy and Jack was very comfortable with his warmth. So she didn't try to get up at all, going in and out of sleep just laid there listening to the rain fall. 

Movement from her right made her turn her head especially when she heard "Why are you awake so early, I bet its not even 6 yet, go back to sleep Laura," Jack told her sleepily. She turned her whole body towards him, "well I was cold wanted to cuddle but you were still sleeping so I just laid there." Without saying a word Jack grabbed Laura and brought her close snuggling together with the sheets thrown over the both of them. "Go to sleep Laura, its not time to wake up at all give it a couple more hours." With that Jack drifted back to sleep with Laura slowly being lulled by the rain. 

   The two people were interlocked within themselves, staying close for warmth so that they wouldn't feel the cold seeping through. One of them was snoring softly while the other just held them close, however even asleep you can tell how much they care for each other. Even in sleep they both searched for each, hands holding onto each other. It was simple sleeping in moment for them and it was endearing.  The rain kept on falling though by the time they woke it was pouring, having become a thunderstorm which they both enjoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys sorry that this is a very short chapter, I'm coming close to the end of my stockpiled oneshot and I need to finish the in progress ones. I also need to come up with ideas and scenarios to write for the up coming weeks. I am very tempted to write some festive shenanigans. I don't know yet and will have to look into it more. I you want holidays stuff then please tell me in the comments and I will write one up for the holidays.


	6. Unable to breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have asthma so I decided, hey why not write about this in a oneshot, should be interesting to do.

**3rd POV:**

  Laura shivered, bring the blankets closer to her self, coughing a little. She wasn't sick per say, but feeling as if she was in a fridge. She cracked her dark brown eyes open, squinting at the morning sunlight. Shit the window was left open the whole night a day and a light frost fell last night, that explains the tightness she felt in her chest with the annoying cough. She got up, careful not to jolt Jack too much, closed the window and went back to bed hopefully it would go away with a bit more sleep. She hope later in the day she wouldn't need her inhalers to ease the tightness,  _ "as long as no wheezing happened or is heard _ " though Laura. She sleepily snuggled back into Jack arms and drifted away.

   Laura rushed off to the laundry room in the building with an empty basket in hand. Maybe if she could place the basket on top of a hopefully empty washer she could rush back to the apartment for a last minute load. However once Laura reached the room upon opening she was attacked with a huge cloud of black smoke. In her shock she gasped inhaling deeply, black smoke burning her throat and lungs. She coughed but that brought more smoke right into her lungs. She collapsed next to the doorway, which was leaking the disgusting black smoke. In the distance she could hear footsteps and an alarm ringing. That wasn't important to her, what was however that she stop coughing and wheezing. Her chest felt tight, like someone was on top of her, sharp knives stabbing her lungs as she breathed in and out. The little oxygen she was receiving made her dizzy and loopy. _'Jack, I need Jack where is he, is he safe, I need him please I need him'_

  The swirl of people around Laura made her even more dizzy, no one pay much attention to her leaving her still exposed to the disgusting lung burning smoke. People were standing around the scene, looking in curiosity not paying attention to the girl on side coughing out her lungs. It wasn't until her coughs turn into desperate gasp of air from the incoming asthma attack that was taking over her that people payed attention to her. People rushed to help her, while some where calling for help and others where panicking worrying about how much she WASN'T breathing.

  Jack was awoken from his peaceful slumber by loud banging and thuds on his doors. He was confused about it, strange to wake up to those kind of desperate sound. He stretched a bit before getting out of bed, nothing that Laura's side of the bed was cold he frowned, "where fock was she," he said out loud. The thuds and shouting got louder clearly coming from his door which got Jack to spring out of his door in only pj's pants. He grab slippers put those on his feet and rush to the door, opening her was great with a bunch of neighbors from and one of the girls Laura had made friends with. "What happened?" he asked with sleep rasped voice. One of the girls looked at him and said "its Laura she's with the paramedics on the way to the emergency room. She was caught in the wave of smoke caused by one of dyers that broke.They said its really bad but I feel like she will make it, don't you worry Sean she is strong." Jack froze almost slipping to the ground if it wasn't for the people in front of him. He felt his hand being grabbed and guided back inside "come on Sean you need to snap out of it please we need to get her stuff a change of clothes and her medications. I will drive you personally to the ER." Somehow that made Jack move faster with a determined face on they finish quickly in the apartment after switching the slippers for sneakers putting on a shirt and grab a hoodie they left. 

  The ride to the ER was a quiet one with Jack super worried that something may happen to Laura without him there. He knew about her asthma of course especially when she moved to Ireland to live with him for a while. She wanted to warn him just in case something bad happen, like she got a bad cold or strain of the flu or even that the cold weather had finally caught up with her. She carried her inhalers and he carried extras as well just in case. He was very worried about her he didn't want anything to happen to her and look she almost died all because of something that was unpredictable. He really hope that she was ok because he won't be able to rest easy knowing it could have been prevented. The neighbor comfort him as much as she could while driving because she could feel his tension oozing from within himself. Finally they reach the ER where Jack thanked her promising her to update and went off in search of Laura. He was directed to a room that contained a sleeping Laura connected to a face mask. He was told by the nurse in charged that she inhaled a lot of the smoke which triggered coughing making her suck in more smoke. All the smoke in her lungs caused an asthma attack, more serve than what her body was used to. She was ok now with medication and pure oxygen being pumped into her, he could take her home tomorrow morning after the doctor has check in on her. She made need a new inhaler on top of her two main one so that she won't develop any infections or have more trouble breathing. 

  After the nurse had finish she checked on the sleeping Laura then went back to her station leaving Jack alone with her and his own thought. The whole morning was action packed but not with excitement of say a convention but freaking life or death situation. He laid his head down next to Laura's own sleeping one still holding onto her hand, not wanting to wake her up or even move her. Soon enough he fell asleep next to her finally at peace and when the nurses came to check on Laura she covered Jack with a blanket. The nurse awed at how cute they were and knew that the patient would be in good hands, he was a keeper. Both Jack and Laura were at peace especially Laura feeling Jack even in her sleep.

  When Jack woke up next it was to a sleepy head Laura who was also just waking up. he stared at her until she was full awake and gave him a sheepish smile knowing well that she had scared him but also knowing it wasn't on purpose. She explain her side of the story, of how scared she was of everything to which Jack replied with his own version of where he was terrified to death thinking the worst. He was also told by the neighbor that she had stopped breathing or about a minute when she was given CPR.  After story telling they settle into their own little routines and comfort positions. That evening Laura was given a clean bill of health, allowing to go home the next morning with only extra inhalers and pills to take for prevention of any infections that may show up.

   In the morning Laura signed the discharge papers and called the same neighbor that dropped off Jack the day before to come pick them up. Once they had arrived to the apartments they head up to their just to relax and comfort each or in Jack's case make Laura comfortable in her bed to rest while he quickly record videos that will need to go up that day. Couple of hours later they had settle into their routine in the evening of eating and watching TV together, knowing that the worst was behind them. No more worrying just some mother hening and overbearing which Laura just welcomed knowing that it will help ease Jack's mind more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys hope you enjoyed this one which was loosely based on real life events. In my own apartments the laundry room almost burned down due to a faulty dyer that burned. Horrible nasty thick black smoke pour out and most of the people there fear it would go out of control. Mind you this was also the same day I had discovered Jack's channel. Our apartment was second next to the laundry room, so our parents took us kiddos into the car because the smoke was creeping inside making our asthma act up. So the men our our section, my dad included, help contain it until the firefighters came. My sis was in the smack middle of the dudes trying to help and bring other little kiddos into our car, so asthma was triggered. She was checked over and told to use her inhaler, if it got worse than they would have to take her to the ER. So ya it put out, the smoke cleared and we kiddos left the car to see the ruins. After that we went back inside with everything wide open to air the apartment. That day I got my new phone, found Jack's channel and had a small fire breakout, such an eventful day, am I right?


	7. Forest freinds

**3rd POV:**

   Jack was exploring the woods surrounding his home because none of his siblings wanted to play with him. They were all older than him, teens the lot of them, too old for childish games. Where he and his family live there were no others families nearby for him to make friends. So he resorted to playing by himself and hanging out in the forest. Jack was heading to his favorite meadow deep within the forest to play and maybe splash in the river as well. On his way there he gather some sticks and leaves to make a fort for his toy soldiers. Jack slowed down when he go on to the huge rock so that he could climb on it, however there was someone already on it. He didn't know that anyone would have come all the way out here. The figure was sitting on the rock hunched over with long silky black hair covering their side of the head that Jack couldn't see them properly. The person was humming a tune that wasn't familiar to him and was tapping their legs as well.

  Before Jack could get close to see who they were, a white animal shaped plushie fell next to the rock. The figure turned around to pick it up, when they spotted Jack standing close by. The figure or well girl was frozen at seeing another person around here. She was a tiny thing, with brown skin, dark brown almost black eyes and strange features that didn't look like anyone from around here. She slowly picked up her plushie and was now just staring at Jack. So he decided to do something before the poor girl ran off scare, he wanted someone to play with, maybe she'll play with him. "Hello there I'm Jack," he said, the girl was hesitant before she said  "I'm Laura," she shyly said while holding her stuff animal close to her. She looked at him studying his features before looking away when he caught her looking. 

  To her he looked weird and very pale, not like her at all, to him she looked very tan not like him at all. Her looks where something he hasn't even seen before and her accent was different than what he was used to hearing but it didn't matter to him, she was someone to play with and that was fine by him. "You wanna play, I was going to make a fort next to the river back, so wanna come," he told her. She thought about it for good long minute, then followed him. Jack kept on the path he was on before he stopped to see the little girl. Soon the rushing sounds of water hitting rocks filled the air as they go closer, the little girl in awe when she saw the river like she had never seen one. That made Jack thinking more about this mysterious girl where was she from and why was she so different from himself. 

     A few minutes into the silence Laura started to talk a bit to him asking questions about him and his life, little kids curiosity which sprung into a full blown questioning on both children's part. Jack had learned that her name was Laura and she was originally from the US but her family had to moved because of her dad's job. They had somehow ended here of all place but they stuck out like a sore thumb due to they were Mexican and spoke Spanish.  She had a sister who was two years younger and it was just them and the parents. Jack told her about his four older siblings, his ma and pa, which was a even bigger family then her's. He told her he was born her in Ireland but didn't speak much Irish unfortunately. Another thing he had noticed about her was that she spoke funny and said some words weirdly. He kept wanting to ask her really badly but he didn't want to be rude, his ma taught him not to do that. However Laura just explained to him why she talked like that after she had caught him looking at her every time she talked. She didn't mind at all because it something she was used to it, she was missing her four front teeth which didn't allow her to speak normally. He smiled at that and told her it was cool, like her own unique accent. 

   They kept on play by the river creating new worlds to play side by side until Laura had to go back to her parents and Jack had to run back home before his own missed him at all. They each promised to meet back at the rock where they met and to come back to the river to play. With the they each went their separate way home, Jack was glad he had another person to play that wasn't just his own siblings and the neighbors who lived too far away. Maybe he could teach her how to climb the trees and she could maybe teach him Spanish, maybe, but he'll ask her tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continue.................  
> Maybe if it has a popular demand.


	8. Do not disturb the writer

3rd POV:

     Laura was in her own office typing up her essay form Lit class. She had the pages next to her while she copied them onto the computer, she hated writing on the computer unless it was to email or upload to the teacher. Jake was busy editing or recording videos, or so Laura hoped. Unfortunately that wasn't the case as he had finished already and was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. So he decided to bother Laura thinking she could help cure his boredom.

  She was stressed out because her deadline was coming up soon and of course being her she would forget till the last minute when she still needed to write five pages and edit it . She didn't tell Jack though cause, well, she didn't want to disappoint him. All you could hear in her office was the soft clicks of the keys and her frustrated sighs. _Why the hell do I leave everything at the last moment, now I can't have a relaxing evening with my boyfriend._ "Laura, Laura where are you," whined Jack as he came up the stairs. Speak of the devil and the devil should appear, smiled Laura though she wondered what he wanted. "I'm in my office Jack working on my current story for class." Jack wraps his arms around, snuggling with her which unfortunately stopped her from typing. "Jack dear what are you doing," asked Laura wanting to just finish her story before deadline at midnight. "I'm bored entertain me please I have nothing to do," whined Jack again. "Go record or edit I know you have work to do for tomorrow or the next day," suggested Laura thinking that can distract Jack for a couple hours or so. "No I have already finish everything I need to be caught up and already edit too. So I have nothing to do and now I'm bored, so I want to do something with you," explained Jack as he kept on snuggling her. "Oh Jack I love too but I need to finish this before it's too late and I need to concentrate. I can't really do that with you here cause I'll be distracted by you," Laura wearily explain. Jack smirk seductively, "what do you mean by that my dear. Are you implying that I distract you, but in what way, in a good way or in a very good way," Jack said seductively giving Laura a one over. Laura just stared at him for at few seconds giving him the are-you-serious-look and then turn her attention to the screen. 

   "So if that a yes Laura then," "No Jack that's a no, now please let me type. Once I'm done we can do whatever it is you want to do." Jack look at the back of Laura head and sighed, "fine but I'll be waiting downstairs ok," "m'kay." One Jack was gone Laura tried to work more on the story before her writers juice ran out and then BOOM she was screwed. Jack stayed away for about a hour before he had to come back and bother Laura again but this time it was for something else. Jack was entering the office when Laura yelled "I QUIT, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M DONE," as she threw herself away from the desk, rolling away to the other side of the room. Jack hovered in the doorway, letting her cool down a bit before he went to comfort her, hugging her and pulling her to himself. He let her just break down crying, while he clean away her tears and whispering soothing words to her.

    He was expecting this for awhile now, he just breaking down especially how much she just did during this time of year, finals week. The worst time of the year for her and the time that Jack had to remind it was ok to take a break. She did so much in the first couple of days, studying her little butt off, doing all the review and term papers before her procrastination kicked in. After a couple minutes, she finally stopped crying, but she was exhausted from it and just wanted to sleep. So with help from Jack they went to the bedroom so that Laura could lay on the bed to take a nap. As he curled up with her and Laura was seconds from falling asleep, Jack asked the one question he needed to know. 

  "Laura when was that paper due anyways?" "In four days," was a sleepy response that he gave before she fell completely asleep. Yup that has his Laura, either doing everything WAY before time and stressing out. Or she did everything at the last possible minute and stressed herself out. He sweetly kissed her forehead, whispering "dork" before he too went to a blissful sleep.

  
  



	9. Soul Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess what I finally finished the oneshot that was supposed to go up on Wednesday but since it was unfinished I had to write it. I promise that next week everything will hopefully be on time as before. I just have to finish writing WIP fic that I haven't touch in a while. So I hope you all enjoy this one and as always I'll see you next week Buh-Bye  
> PS: Daniel is mention a bit in this oneshot and I have it tag as well. This is another warning just so you guys know what's up. The experiences that I have written about for Laura was actually how I myself reacted when we were told, to this date I still don't know how I manage to perform to 100% that day without breaking down. It was already a shitting day for me so that was like the final straw that broke the camel's back. Also all things that Jack hears from Laura's side are thing from my real life, sorry for projecting a lot in this fic. Sorry sorry for rambling again I do that quite a bit but enjoy guys. (Yes these experiences are different than the ones I wrote for Mark but they are all from my life.)

_ Soul mates are found when at the age of five you start to hear sounds leaking from the connection between you and your soul mate. They can be anything from voices around them, their own voice, music, videos, movies and noise from where they live. This was a way to realize who they were since at one point you stumble upon their name and viola you found them. However there is the issue of one of them being older than the other which makes it hard, especially if one turns five and they hear nothing. It could be because they aren't born yet, can't hear or in the worst case scenario they are dead. _

**3rd Person POV:**

  Since Jack turned five years old he hasn't heard anything from his soul mate side, it's very quiet on the other side. Which could mean two things either they aren't born yet or they unfortunately were born deaf, or even dead. He's hoping that it's because they haven’t been born yet, he wouldn't want to anyone ever to be deaf or to have died. His mommy told him that he should be patience, that he will soon hear something that only he can which will be the best moment of his life. He just hopes they don't mind him being energetically loud and hyper happy.

**Jack Age 7/Laura Born**

  Jack in the middle of afternoon lessons when he suddenly hear the faint crying of a small baby, which made him jump up in shocked and surprise. He had one, he actually  had a soul mate, who was younger than him, who wasn't dead, who was alive and his nevertheless. He cried out in happiness jumping up and down in the middle of class, both students and teacher watching him slowly. When he was questioned at why he disrupted the class, his answer made the teacher excited and the students congratulated him. He finally had a soulmate and he was so proud, he would protect them no matter what, be with them for everything and love him. The age difference didn't matter at all to him he would love them regardless which amazing for someone so young.

**Laura Age 5/Jack Age 12**

  Laura knew about soulmates, she knew everything there was to know about them, having read all the book provided to her by teacher. She loved to read and gather information so soulmates was the best thing for her to read about. She couldn't wait till she found out who was on the other side, would they love her, would they really want her regardless of everything that had happened? She was worried but knew there were years before they could meet. She had heard snippets of her soulmate speaking and just random background noise. They had a weird accent which was something she never heard around her town. They were also loud when speaking almost as long as her maybe even louder She was trying to figure out where the could live and if it was even close by. She just wished the other kids would stop making fun of her for having someone who may be too far away and a bit older than her. It wasn’t her fault, all she wanted was to be normal and fit in. 

**Jack Age 15/Laura Age 8**

Jack was trying to study for the exam he had the next day however the sounds and beats coming from his soulmate bond was a bit distracting. It sounded like music but he never hear that kind before in his life. That gave him a another clue about his soulmate, which was that they didn’t anywhere near him or in the same country. He had a hunch that they may live in a Hispanic country based on the Spanish they spoke, they did speak English but Spanish was their main language. That made him think about how in the world would they meet, would they come to Ireland or would he leave Ireland someday? These questions were always in his head as he thought of his soulmate. Speaking of which the music that filtered through the bond had ended which left behind  soft breathing and the rumbling of a car. He smiled  at the thought of his soulmate sleeping and wishing that they could have a better life. He hear what happens when they are at school and he hopes that all the bullying will crease. With the sounds of his soulmate sleeping he went back to studying for exam, the smile of his face never fading. 

**Laura Age 11/Jack Age 18**

 Laura yawned for the fourth time in a row and lower herself into a sleeping position on her desk. She was exhausted from the late night she had doing homework and being up late listening to her soulmate playing video game. They either didn’t have to be anywhere in the morning or they were in another time zone. They been playing what seem the same game for the past week or so which had been keeping her up since they been playing around her bedtime which she ignored on a good night to finish reading her current book. She didn’t mind being kept up by her soulmate into the late hours of the night since she had another excuse to finish her book. As she was trying to sleep in the back of her math class drumming could be heard from her bond as they practiced the drums, something they been up to for a couple weeks now. It made her smile and sit up as she hummed while trying to make it seem like she was paying attention to the math lesson. She welcomed the distraction since it made her forget what happened during lunch and afternoon. 

**Jack Age 21/Laura Age 14**

Every day around this time Jack always heard shuffling and muffled gasps or words of excitement which meant his soulmate was as always read late into the night. He now knew that his soulmate was in another time zone since while in class his soulmate would be told off for not going to sleep when they supposed to. Of course every day he would hear her read again late into the night while muffling her excitement or surprised. For a few weeks he who hear some shouting while she would be at home and then crying. He worried a lot and hope that her life home was better than what his mind was trying to piece together. He also knew that she was bullied WAY before her family found due to him listening into the act as they happened.  He sighed sadly at the thought of what could be up with his soulmate which made his friend who was in the class with him ask him what was up. Since only his family knew about him having a younger soulmate unlikely the majority of the town he made something up on a fly explaining he was worry. He just hope he could hear his soulmate’s loud laughter once more like before.

 

**Laura Age 17/Jack Age 24**

 Laura was in her room while trying to go over some more dumb math formulas for an exam she had in two days while trying not to worry over the parade which was this Saturday and the Friday game they had as well. Honestly as much as she loved band she just wish they could have one week without a game for they been at it since the season had started. Sleepless nights were filled with YouTube videos that she watch while attempting to do some homework. Along with YouTube in the background, her own soulmates shouts and excitement at what current game he was playing kept her company. Over the years he had left the drums in favor of something else while he took up more game while he was studying again. It made her wonder what he could be studying for this time while thinking in what country he could be in. Thanks to knowing more about times zone due to youtubers and friends she concluded that he was in the European time zone however country was unknown because while he did have an accent she could figure out what kind. Sighing she put away the math formulas that weren’t making any sense to her in favor of watching more YouTube before she went to bed. The bond brought in more game music and her soulmate’s amusement at something. She just hope that her soulmate and YouTube would keep the thoughts and desire for the blade away tonight. 

**Jack Age 25/Laura Age 18**

  Jack had been extremely worried for Mark these past weeks along with everyone else that knew him or were fans of his. The weird tweets that Ryan and Matt put out were making everyone uneasy and worry for the three of them. Even though it was about 2am he was determined to wait for the update the boys promised since wanted to know what had been going on. On the plus side he had finally figured out his soulmate may be one of his fans which sacred him a bit but made him wonder how the hell did he get to meet her without making it weird. The only reason he found out was because he caught some conversation of his soulmate talking to a friends about one of his videos. Once in awhile he could also hear himself being filtered through the bond which makes him chuckle at the echos. His favorite times were when he heard his soulmate playing in her band and her laughter when with friends. His least favorite moments were when she was crying and causing herself pain, he wished he was with her during those time helping her. Right now he could hear her laughing which made him smile while since a while ago she was crying after the fight her mom. While he been checking up on his soulmate the boys had posted the update which click on. After reading it multiple times in an effort to somehow change the contents he started to cry a bit. He could believe what had been inside and wish things were different. He silently sent well wishes to Mark, the boys and Daniel’s family. Half an hour after reading the message he heard screams and sobbing from his bond along with drumming. Oh no his poor soulmate, she must have been a fan of them, she sounded so heartbroken and devastated.  Her own sobbing brought fresh tears to his eyes and he started to cry as well, for Daniel, for Mark, for Ryan, for Matt, For Daniel’s family and for his heartbroken soulmate. Once again he desperately wish he was with her again for he didn't want to know what his death could mean to her already weaken mind. He knew it had been something she wanted to do years ago and something she struggle with. He hope that during this time his soulmate wouldn’t turn to the blade and sweet embrace of death again.

**Both Age 27/20**

Laura was walking around the streets of Boston excited for the reason she was here and not back in California. She couldn’t believe it after struggling so much for raising money, disbelief and doubt of her ability to go she finally was able to come to PAX East. Her family didn’t think she would last out her in the city but then again what was the fun in being somewhere new and unfamiliar. Doesn’t matter now, she was here to have fun, meet new people and meet her favorite youtubers. That was the main reason along with getting a taste at what a con was. If this con didn’t make her anxiety flare dramatically then she would go to the San Diego Comic Con for the cosplay and the infamous Hall H experience of the Supernatural cast. 

She was walking around looking for a Starbucks to buy coffee and breakfast before heading over to the convention center to start the first day of the con. Once she found a Starbucks that wasn’t close to the convention center (which meant it was far less crowded) she got in line and quickly order, coffee and food were need to wake her up more. While waiting for her drink to be ready she heard an echo of the same street she had just walk on before heading into the Starbucks and it was heading this way. HOLY SHIET she was going to meet her soul today so she mentally prepare herself while grabbing her stuff, deep breathes in and out. However the sight that met her wasn’t in any of her wildest dream for standing in front of her was Jack with Mark, Amy, Wade, Molly, Bob and Mandy behind him.  _ ‘Welp fuck me’ _ was her only thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  It was the first day of the con and the group somehow missed breakfast which lead them to find a Starbucks not near the convention center so they can head over quickly before it all started. Everyone was in different stages of awakeness or sleepiness, especially with the jet lag hitting them all in different ways. So it wasn’t until halfway to the Starbucks that Jack heard an echo of the streets from the bond which caused him halt in shock. HIS SOULMATE. After so long he was going to finally meet her, he didn’t have to go looking for her anymore. With excitement course his whole body he walked down the block following the sound from the bond to the Starbucks they were headed to anyways, the group following him in confusion. Once he opened the door he was hit with a echo, meaning he was in the right place. Standing by closest side of the counter to the door stood who was his soulmate whom was apparently in shock.  _ ‘So she didn’t know who he was this whole time, well that’s one thing cross off the list.’  _ He slowly walked towards as she slowly headed towards him. Everything seem to be at a stand still waiting for the two of them to touch. She looked shock with awe and disbelief sprinkled in her eyes, like this was too good to be true. Struggling with words she slowly said “it's you, you were the one I been waiting for my whole life.” He smiled softly at her, her face giving away so much yet so little, “yes it was me and I am glad I found you after all this time.” With that she carefully hugged tightly which caused him to over balance a bit but she hugging him was worth it. His friends cheering for them in the background made the moment even sweeter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Third Person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The group headed back to the convention center after they all got what they came for, the new addition coming along as well. Hand and hand they walked to the center while talking about what was heard through the bond through the years. Jack looked happier and more light on his feet while Laura was in awe at find him after all this time and filled with joy. The rest of the group was happy the found each other especially since it was learned that Laura was from  California and that the only reason she traveled was for the con. Once at the center they all enter their separate way and they would meet up for dinner afterwards. She was still gonna get in line to ‘meet’ them and if she hugged Jack for a long time than the rest well that was their secret. 

 


	10. Mystical life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the chapter went up late this week, I meant to post earlier but since I was busy baking a watch Sherlock season 4 I forgot. Sorry about that but here is the chapter for this week. Hopefully next week I will be able to post on time and not be caught up in my shows so much. :)

_ AU: Jack is a Leprechaun (I know right, how original) and Laura is a witch who works with white magic. Also Sam is an energy farie that decided to hang around Jack when he was a kid and stayed with him. He can shift between his normal form and the green eyeball form. Also she has a familiar which is a cat named Amara who talks (like Kiki's cat) _

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 Laura was looking for some stuff in one of the spare rooms they had however this particular was a clutter mess so she fixed that by making the unwanted thing float above as she search below.  _ ‘It has to be around here somewhere, I know I brought it over when I moved.’  _ Object after after objects were thrown into the air above her as she kept on looking what she was looking for, Amara was weave in between items doing her own search. “Are you search it’s even here, maybe you did leave it behind,” asked Amara as she sniffed around for that specific item. Sighing the witch answered, “yes I’m sure but I guess the move misplace it and now it lost somewhere in the room. I need to get it before Jack come and sees what I did. I positive that there is a spell in there can help us with the little mishap.” Laura just mentally crossed finger that was true or there was no way to know how Jack would react. The nerves and uneasy feeling that Laura was feeling were causing her magic to create sparks which flew all over the place. 

  Amara and Laura went back to looking through the whole room until not ten minutes later Amara dragged something to Laura’s side. Gasping Laura picked up the book and the cat in happiness “OH MY GOSH THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. Let’s go fix the mess I made Amara.” Setting down the cat and canceling the spell on the objects in the air went sent them down slowly Laura went to Jack’s recording room. She may or may have not done something with the room itself and it may or may not cause some things to come to life by accident. 

   Which meant there were little Jack’s running around, Sams of all sizes bouncing around, different game characters roaming, hell even a small Iron giant was in the mix. She didn’t mean to cause this chaotic mess in Jack’s room but one of her spells misfire and shot into his opened room, unleashing chaos. The witch knew she has to fix the mess before Jack and Sam came home from the herb store. He could react badly to the mess or just be amused by Laura was taking no chances.

   So book hunting she went a book she knew could contain a spell that could a reverse life giving spell. Reading through she found the spell she needed and headed inside the room which was lock to prevent the little menaces from turning the flat upside down. If she hurried the spell would be done with time to spare so she could tidy up the room, hiding away the evidences.  Unfortunately opening the door she was ambushed by the mini Mark that Jack somehow still had around and who knocked the spellbook out of her hands. Picking it up she looked around the room noticing that the mini Jack’s where in the recording area trying turn everything on. The Sams were just bouncing all over and the others were doing whatever came to their fancy. However she noticed that one small Jack had climbed onto regular Jack’s pile of gold he had in the corner.  _ ‘Fuck me this can’t get any worse.’  _  However things could get worse which is why Amara rushed into the room yelling “Jack and Sam are home, HIDE.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Laura teleported into her labs/room taking Amara with her, time to hide until Jack came to look for her. The light of rainbows shone under her closed door meaning her was behind the door. “Hey Laura were you the one the mess in the recording room was it another misfired spell?” came the muffle question of Jack with the squeaks of Sam. ‘Wait what?’ She was confused at what he was saying so she opened the door. “Um I think so?” She was utterly confused and the glances she shared with Amara were the same as her, confused. 

  Jack chuckled while Sam gave out an amused squeak so he grabbed her hand and dragged her to recording room. As they got closer she noticed the lack of noise the tiny ones made as they moved around leaving chaos behind. When she looked inside what she inside answered the question on the lack of noise. Scatter around the room where all the tiny ones but with the life drained away, nothing that shown they had life in them. 

    “So this was your doing then?” Jack asked with amusement colored in his voice. His eyes were filled with mischief and he looked as if holding back laughter. “Um ya that was me sorry about that didn’t mean to misfire into your room. I’ll be careful next I promised,” she told him with huge grin on her face. “Its cool silly, It's just funny that you keep misfiring your spells.” he teased as Samy squeaked along with him. She narrowed her eyes in jest, “well at least I don't leave the whole flat covered in rainbows and smelling like a candy store for days on in.” “Hey that wasn’t my fault, I didn’t know that mixing rainbow magic and candy would cause an explosion. It was an accident I swear honest,” he swore with big innocent eyes. “Fine it wasn’t you it was someone else.”

    He gave her a huge in thanks and then asked “could you spell everything into place please,” he told her  from where he was holding her still in the hug. “Sure,” came the muffle response and with a wave of her hands everything was back into place before the misfire happened. Letting go they both head into the kitchen to make lunch while Jack talked about how he found a spell in the local shop that could make his rainbows invisible when he wanted to fly but not bring attention to his rainbows. 

  Jack wouldn’t tell her the sight that greeted them when they got home from the shop. He was amused at the accident that she caused and would have said something to her but they just stopped moving seconds after he came into the room. So both him and Sam agreed to never say anything about the accident. It was just another secret they had in but the other one was special, he even had his kitsune friend help with it. He just went back to admiring his little witch a bit more as she excitedly showed him the spell book she found which had hair dying spells. Maybe he could dye his hair bright ass green and she could go with teal and blood red dye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed the new AU I just did and if you all want me to expand more on this or or write more for it just leave me a comment so I can see who wants me to write more for it. See ya all next week.


	11. I'm his but he's not mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiet this one took me so much to write it almost made me cry while writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it and love it. sorry if it makes you cry at all but I wanted my hand at writing this. I really love the soulmates AU when they end in misery for some reason. After all not everything can be happy and perfect in these Au's, can they?

_ Soulmates are connected by a red string that's attached from your heart to their heart, no one else can touch the string or see anyone else's unless they destined to be. But what if they weren't at all? What if they are someone else's? Then what should a person do, they can't be theirs at all? _

**3rd Person POV:**

Laura was looking at her red string again thinking who was the person that was supposed to be her other half.  She wonder if they could love her broken self but then again that isn't that why they were her soulmate. Since she has remember this string has been with her but no one has claim the other side so she's been lonely since almost everyone she has know in her life has found their soulmate. soulmates are found early on in the person's childhood unless they happen to live in a different country which are the rarest soulmates since it will be rare to meet up. She had patience though to wait for her destined one she knew they would meet up with her at one point. 

  She sighed again feeling sadness crawling up to her mind once more so she got on the computer to watch some Youtube. Clicking on the most recent video of Jack's she prepared herself for loads of laughs since he was once again on the VR. However in mid laugh she suddenly looked at his left hand as it came into view and saw a red dead looking string.  _ 'NO NO NO NO this couldn't happen, it wasn't fair. It had to be a trick of the light or just her own damn mind making shit up.' _ Laura was in a huge panic state of mind, she knew she was screwed. Her mind wasn't playing her any tricks, Jack had a red string that SHE could see, JACK WAS HER FREAKING SOULMATE!

  She quickly clicked out of Youtube to processed what she saw and what the hell could it mean. First thing first was that Jack had already found his soulmate, his girlfriend Signe, so why the fuck does Laura have a red string attached from her to him. She knew she was broken with the worst luck in the world but she didn’t expect fate to be just as cruel. It wasn’t fair the one thing she was sure wouldn’t fuck her over wasn’t ever going to be for her. She will forever be an outcast with everyone agreeing that she was a mistake, a freak of nature. One thing was certain that no matter how much pain and suffer this stupid bond of her’s brought and what she felt from the other side, she will never break them but just so she could be happy. With that final thought she shut down the laptop , heading to bed with misery and the trusty blade as her sole company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Excitement and love surged through her body leaving her with a nausea feeling for these weren’t her own emotions. They were just what leaked through the close off bond from Jack’s side, she knew why they could be leaking through. After all it was all over the internet and tumblr that jack had asked Signe to be his wife and she accepted. Of course Laura was happy for them, pleased that they were getting what they wanted in life but she couldn’t help the spike of jealousy and envy that filled her mind. She couldn’t help the oncoming slaughter of thoughts that stabbed and ripped apart her fragile mind, couldn’t help the tears that squeezed out of her shut eyes. All she was able to do was numb her mind’s pain but creating physical pain to combat it, physical pain that wasn’t helping as much as it used to months ago. 

   In the two weeks since she found out that Jack was her other half, the bond has allowed her to feel what he was feeling at that moment which meant he could feel her own emotions. So she quickly researched ways to close off a bond in a way to spare him the pain of having another soulmate. He shouldn’t have to choose between them two when it was clear to Laura that Signe was the better of the two. Who wants a broken and weird person as their other half anyways? It's not like she was worthy of having friends but that's another conversation for another time. 

  She had tried to focus on other things like school, her declining mental state, the few friends she had and on herself but everything had always brought her back to Jack. No matter what she did the pull of the bond brought everything back to Jack but thankfully he couldn’t feel it due to the closed off bond. There had to be other ways to get rid of the bond, to be rid of her mistake for she preferred to be the one with no soulmate than one who has someone else's soulmate. Researching this topic was gonna be tricky without looking crazy or tipping off her parents. Hopefully there was a way to get rid of it or drastic measures were gonna be taken to end this painful bond that would just bring misery to everyone involved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Laura sighed for the fifth time while staring at her reflection whom looked nothing like her former self her mind, the bond and the foreign feeling that didn’t belong to her were taking a toll her body. Blackish bruises under her eyes, sickly pale skin and a unnatural shakiness were all part of her new self that was a shell of who she used to be. Nothing brought her joy and no one could help with these feeling of wrong coursing her body. Exhaustion and mind weariness shouldn’t mix since it caused bad after effects.

 She knew what she had to do in order to have peace and be free from all this unwanted pain. It had been a long two months of research and pushing everyone away while suffering from their perfect relationship that kept mocking her. Laura wish she could blame Signe for taking him but she couldn’t because that wasn’t fair to neither of them. She had to break this stupid bond with him, literally rip it out of her hand which will cause immense pain but afterwards will leave her free from the bond. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jack’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Jack was curled up on the couch with Signe as they watch Star Wars once more for old time sakes. Just a normal night for the two of them a movie night they had twice a week in order to relax from the busy week. However that night was far more than normal and it would change their lives. Halfway into the movie as Jack was snuggling more int Signe causing her to laugh and intense burning pain crawled up from his left arm and headed towards his heart. He fell of the couch onto the floor as the pain grew and grew, feelings of despair and guilt filled his body, feelings that didn’t belong to Signe or himself. Among the pain a strong feeling to cry filled him as he felt  sharp pain erupted on his arms. He could briefly hear Signe crying out for him but all he could hear was another female crying and asking forgiveness. Her face filled his mind as she whisper “I’m sorry” as her black eyes fade into glass orbs. He slowly came back to his surroundings with Signe’s worried face hovering over him. He was confused at what had happened but thankfully he was ok though just shaken up. After assuring Signe he was ok, Jack shoved the ordeal into the back of his mind which wouldn’t be explain until in a month's time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  The con center was filled with to the brim of excited fans, con personal, youtubers and game developers all bustling around. At one of the meet and greet were things fell out of the normal, when young girl stepped forward with a letter clutched in her hand. She went from each of the guys in the area hugging and smiling until she got to Jack himself. After giving him a quick hug her face set into a grim mournful look, sighing she quickly said “this is a letter from my friend who passed away a month ago. She wanted you to know the true and I tried to stop her but she made it her last wish so I had to honor it. I know it sounds all weird and cryptic but I promise the letter explains it all. I honestly didn’t want to do this since I think you don’t deserve knowing  but like I said it was last wish.” With that the unknown girl, whom he later found out was named Shyeann, walked away and didn’t look back. The letter was on his mind the rest of the day with his friends asking what was up when he kept spacing out. Finally the con was over for the day so he and Signe headed to the hotel room to wind down to sleep. I the room he opened the letter:

_ Dear Jack aka Sean, _

_ I know you don’t know me nor do I know you on a personal level but we were somehow connected by fate. So for reason fate decided to fuck me up again and make me your second soulmate. I know I know that Signe is your soulmate but somehow I also had a string that went to you and of course I had to do something about it. It wasn’t gonna be breaking you up just for my happiness, no, what I was going to do was get rid of the bond myself even if it killed me. I couldn’t live in knowing I couldn’t have a happy ending because you already had yours. So I ripped the bond out and I am so sorry for the pain it caused you. I’m currently in the hospital dying as I write this letter for my friend Shy(Shyeann) to give to you next month. Don’t blame yourself for the bond, blame fate and don’t beat yourself up over someone so weak. Also the reason you couldn’t feel anything from my bond once I found out was because I blocked it from my side. I am so sorry for this and I hope you can forgive me for it. Live your life happy and filled of love with Signe for she is the perfect one for you I know. Maybe in the afterlife we can meet and talk like normal people. Until then goodbye Jack have a wonderful life with Signe. _

_ Laura _

   A picture from the envelope fell out showing the face of the same girl who filled his mind with her dying eyes last month. This must have been his other soulmate and by God was that a painful thing to say. Crying for the young girl who took her own life in order to end the pain he caused her was how Signe found him, the letter clutched in one hand and the picture in the other. 


	12. IRL Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and understand I will be back, I am so sorry.

Hey everyone,

I have an update for you all here, due to my grandma passing away last night I won't be posting chapter for at least three weeks. I hope you can all understand why I can't write at this moment since I don't want to force myself to write when I can seem to focus my mind at all. I hope you guys can be patient with me and be here when I do come back. I am thinking of writing a bit but it won't be enough to post for those weeks. But I don't know as of now so please please bare with me, I honestly didn't expect for her to pass so soon but it was understandable since her cancer wasn't noticed until a couple weeks ago and it was too advance. Also I never expect another person to pass away so soon especially after Daniel's passing, I thought years were going to pass before I lost another person due to death. Anyways I'll see you all in three weeks buh bye everyone.


	13. Bathroom Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am back and ready to post once more. Sorry that this is posted on a Thursday and not on a Wednesday like before. Next week Everything will be back to normal as I set myself back on a schedule. Hope you guys enjoy this one shot and that you love this. Also I am planning on posting double next week due to Valentine's day. I will post a Valentine's theme one shot on Tuesday and then the normal one on Wednesday. Hope you guys are ok with that and enjoy the theme ones. See you guys all on Tuesday.

_Person A is standing outside the bathroom in the morning, agitated because they really have to pee and person B is inside taking forever. (Jack X Laura)_

 

3rd Person POV:

   _‘Honestly these hotel rooms should have more space inside the bathrooms if they don’t want to add more bathrooms within a room or more toilets in there.’_ That was Jack’s main thought as he shuffled from one foot to the other as he tried NOT to pee himself. Laura was changing in the bathroom after a shower in WHICH he could have gone to relieve him but chose instead to sleep more. He had himself to blame since he did go back to sleep after she woke him up to get ready for another at PAX.

  Now he had to wait till Laura finished in the bathroom before he could go inside, he seriously needed to not fall asleep again while they were on vacation or at a con when they shared one bathroom. Feeling the urge to pee once again he knocked on the bathroom door, “Laura please tell me you are almost done in there I really really need to go bad?” he pleaded as he squeezed his legs tight again to ward off the peeing sensation. Shuffling and things being moved around were heard in the bathroom with the occasional bumped into something by the person inside. Finally after a long agonizing minutes Laura emerged from inside with clothes and products in hand.

   Without saying a word Jack quickly runs into the bathroom, closing the door without a backward glance to Laura who stood nearby a bit worry about taking a tad bit too long in there. _‘I hope that he’s ok and that he didn’t have an accident, I truly didn’t mean to take too long. Note to self, drag him into the bathroom once I wake up so this won’t happen again.’_  Sighing again Laura softly knocked on the door after a long while of no silence. _‘Knock knock knock’_ Jack are you ok in there? I am sorry, I didn’t do this as a way to get back at you or anything.” Silence rings throughout the hotel room, nothing being exchange between the two. Two whole minutes pass until the door finally open and out pops Jack.

     “So…..” they both started to say, which ended with them looking at each other. Laura was the first one to break the silence. I’m sorry about taking too long in the bathroom, I didn't mean to do that you know,” Laura told him. Jack shrugged half smiling, “don’t worry love it was half my fault since you did wake me up but I went to sleep again. Now don’t worry your pretty head let’s get ready so we can head out. We can’t be late or they will be coming after us again.” Jack waggled his eyebrows at his joke while Laura shook her head but smile regardless. They quickly got dressed and soon they went down to the lobby to meet up with their friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   The smell of shampoo and the pit patter of water was what woke Jack up, look around he saw himself on the floor. Shaking himself awake he looked and found himself in the god dang bathroom, freaking Laura and her weird promises.


	14. Cheesy Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome to the post Valentine's day chapter that was supposed to up yesterday but life and sleep happened along with the site crashing for me. So I am posting it today. I hope you all enjoy and see you in the next chapter for the weekly oneshots.

_ It’s Valentine’s Day. Person A gets a card/flowers/teddy bear from B, (anonymously) that tells them to look out of the window and person B has gathered some friends to hold up cards/Posters that they drop one by one that end up saying “Would you like to go on a date with me?” And there’s an arrow pointing to B and everything and it’s just super duper cheesy. :) _

 

3rd Person POV:

 

   ‘Happy Valentines to me,’ was the first thing Laura told herself when she woke up in the morning, after drinking some coffee of course. After a quick breakfast she went down to the mailroom of her apartment complex to see if she got what she order days ago and if her friends had sent her some Valentine’s for the day. Opening the P.O box she was surprised with a small single bloom red rose that had a note attach. It read,  **_at three pm look out your living room window the one looking out to the front of the building. There will be a surprise waiting for yous so don’t miss out on it, it’s very important. Sincerely the one who you know._ **

_ ‘Very mysterious, I wonder who it can be? I am just going to look to see who it can be they did say it was someone who I knew. Only one way to find out be at the window at three pm sharp.’  _ The morning came and went, then noon and then finally it was three pm sharp, so Laura went to lookout the window. In the time that she was waiting, she took some time to get dress for the day, not fancy just a t-shirt and jeans with her red converse. What greeted her outside on the sidewalk was Mark, Wade, Bob, Felix, Robin and Jack, each carrying a covered sign that when they saw her in the window uncovered. All together it read,  **_Would you like to go on a date with me?_ ** Robin’s sign had a blue arrow pointing at Jack who was holding the question mark sign. Laura was in shock that this actually happen but she got herself together and ran the five flights down to meet the guys outside the complex. 

  Very out of breath and achy legs, she faced Jack who had a hopeful look on his face, everyone hold their breath to see what she would answer with. “Yes yes I would love to go on a date you dork. This was so amazing.” She gushed at him eyes sparkling with adoration. “I’m glad you accepted to go a date with me, can I hold your hand?” Jack said a bit shyly. Laura handed him her hand and beckoned the other to come to her apartment so they could drop off the signs. Then they headed off to their own plans, Jack and Laura going on a small coffee date. 


	15. Reaching new heights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is the late oneshot for this week, hope you guys like it and I am really sorry its late. It been a long week with me being mentally exhausted and sleep deprived while running on coffee. Hoping next week can be better. See ya all next week.

_ Imagine character A trying to convince character B to climb a tree with them. Bonus if B is afraid of heights.  _

 

3rd Person POV:

 

    It was summer time in America once again where the heat was overwhelming and you sweated out bucket upon buckets of sweat just by being outside for a little while. Jack and his family were back here in America for vacation, especially in California where they went to every year and where a good friends of Jack lived for the other days of the years. He had meet her a couple years ago when his family had first started coming here in the summer, staying nearby her house. They had become fast friends, going to the nearby park running around and playing on the jungle gym. They were five back then but now seven years later they had just started to walk around the park, forest and back trail looking for things to do and see. He was excited to see what they would this summer and is Laura has still read large mountains of books like every summer. 

  Once they had arrived at California, unpack and settle in Jack was ready to meet Laura at one of the mini forest where they usually hung out. She had promised water, snacks and her mountain of books. So he quickly applied some sunscreen and ran off to meet Laura at their spot. Five minutes of a slowly jog turned spee walk he arrived at their spot, but no sign of Laura anywhere only her things at the base of a huge tree with thick branches. Looking around the tree her didn’t noticed when two hands reached down from the tree to grab a tuft of hair. “Looking for me?” a voice asked from above, with something tugging his hair playfully. “AH, you scared me. How did you get there?” asked Jack after he had jump from the small scare. Laura gave him a playful smile, “I climbed up silly, been practicing since spring so we could climb trees together and go on adventures. Its super fun minus the scraped legs but it’s so worth it.”

    Jack looked at the tree then back at Laura then the tree again, stomach doing a couple dips and twist. Oh it had to be trees and height but how would she have know is he never told her that particular fear. Laura was still waiting for him to get up there, “um how about if we just stay here and just catch up. We have the whole summer for climbing trees and me learning how to.” Yes stalling will be the best thing to do know until he found a way to tell her. Laura look a bit sad at his words, “aw come on I promise it will fine, I can teach you and I’ll be there with you if you fall or hurt yourself.” She gives him the puppy eyes which make him even more guilty at not telling her that he can’t climb the tree because he would panic and cry at the fear he felt from being that high up. So he decides to tell her, “um um um the reason why I want to stay here and just talk is because I don’t like an kind of height, I scared of heights.” Jack looked away not wanting to see her face after that. “Oh no hey look it no big deal, I should have asked you if it was ok before jumping into it. I know what we should do.” Excited Laura jumps down from the tree, in front of Jack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
   “Hey Jack pass the book with the purple heart bookmark please, its on your right,” said a voice above Jack who was sitting with his back to the trunk of the tree. Next to him was a pile of books with the other side of him had a bunch of snacks and water bottles. He grabbed the book that Laura asked him to get and held it above his head where Laura was sitting among the branches. They had done a compromise, Jack would sit on the ground and Laura would sit in the lower branches so she would too high up. It worked for the two of them and while Laura read Jack told her about life back home and how he had meet these two guys on an online game they had been playing. Just another typical summer in California for the two friends.


	16. Demon summonings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and welcome to another one shot. I tired my hand at this prompt and sort of got stuck writing it so if it sounds a bit weird I am sorry about but I really hope it made sense to you all. I hope you guys enjoy this one shot and I will see you all next week with another chapter.  
> PS: yes yes I know I posted early and on time, isn't it wonderful?

_Imagine that Person A is a demon/poltergeist/eldritch monstrosity of some description. Person B summons Person A, and the latter begins to explain that they will wreak havoc upon the world, leaving chaos in their wake, only for B to the respond with “Yes, good, get on with it.” A is confused, and B adds “Get moving, lazy! I didn’t summon you to play frickin’ Yahtzee!”_

 

**3rd Person POV:**

      “Ok the circle is done, the runes are draw in, I got the other supplies for a simple summoning spell and let’s see what else I need,” the woman reread the huge totem she held in her arms, looking to see what was the main summoning ingredient. Clichely it was blood of the summoner themselves that was needed to be spilled on the others stuff, then the chant needed to be said and poof you have a demon at your beck and call. Placing the totem down on the table nearby she grabbed the hunting knife she had just in case things went south. She then used it to prick her finger, digging the knife in so that more blood would drip out of it. There, everything was ready now, time get a demon once and for all, maybe that will teach them not to mess with her.

 Now Laura wasn’t a mean person, quite the opposite actually but sometimes people like her, who are bullied, beaten, abused, humiliated, just want pay back against those who ruin their lives. A mean to show them the pain and suffering they put innocents through, a taste of their own bittersweet medicine. She would have done it herself but she doesn’t have anything to break hell upon them so why not bring in a demon who’s from hell to rain hell fire on them. Maybe she could also add a little scare for her family who no matter what she does treat her like shit at the bottom of their shoes. Doing the chant in Latin that will complete the summon almost makes her laugh out loud for the context it is in. Someone must have a sense of humor back in the day for calling this demon Irish potato head and hell it could have been the demon itself.

  Summon done she stepped back to wait for the demon to come forth so she could start her plans of revenge oh sweet revenge. The flickering and dim snapped her out her mind, she ready herself for the demon’s arrival, a sudden bright light with the sound of a gun going off was the only warning she got. In the circle stood a slim man no taller than 5’10”, vibrant green hair, gray tint to his skin, scars and cuts all over his face and the neck had a deep horizontal cut that ooze blood. Black veins crawled up from one side of his neck to his face which was staring at her with curiosity and soulless black eyes that somehow glowed green. “A͍͠h͎ s͓o̳͠ ̻̥͞y̫͔̤o̫̥̰͞ͅͅu͇͍̦̙̖̥͜ ̧͕̰̩̝̬̥̫a̢̻̻̖͖r͎e̮̯̞̺ ͈̣̰̻̲͟t̛he̳̱͜ ̦̣͎̦h̸̭͇̟u̥͙͢m̴̳̫̭͖an̴͖ ̤͜w̩̠͞h̲͓̩̰̤o̶̖̳̻̥̤ ̴͖̲̦̪̠c̡a͚͔̮̮̭l͖͓̳l͇̬̮͓̮e̞d̢̯͖̙̰͍ ̩͇̰͎̀ụ͈̜͟p̯͎̘̗ǫ̩n̲͓͈ ͍̭̭̲̥̀l̟ị̛͓̘t͖͚̞͉͈͍͝ͅt̨̺̘l̨̠e̶̗̱̤̩̭ ̷̳o̡̝͔͕̰͓l҉̥̬̫̦d̛̠͖̤͚̝ͅ ̣͚m̥͖e͚̖̝͢ͅ,̬̰̝̤̳͈͓ ͔̝A͇͢n̞͙̻̟̠̝ti?͇̭̙̭͚” The demon’s voice was very raspy and glitchy as if he was talk through a broken phone call though maybe it was due to the slit through he was sporting. “I̙͖̱͔ ̧̦̫̭t̞̯̗̜͎̭͝h̜̯̠̙̩̣̭a͜n̝̱͠k̫̭̲̕ ͚̯̬̺̞̠̟͝y̺͙̭o͕̲̙ṳ͈ ̙̟͡h̟͇̗̣͞ͅu̥m̛̱̯a̷͖̫̮n̡̹͓͕̟ ͚̻̬͙̠͚f͕͎o̴r͓ ̲͓t̖͈̜h̘̝̱̺̪̝̹a̷̟̳͓̭̲̺̗t ̮̙̞͉̻b̵͈̜͔̝u̩̲̳̣͢t͔̯̪̬͉̬͡ͅ ͉͖̺̱̖͠ǹ͖̜̜̬͔o͎̗ẃ̯̜̜͙͎ ̖̻̦͓̟̪̤i̘̜̮͓t̖̬̪̘̤̮̠’̪̗͔̯̬ͅs̩̫͕̻ ͓̲̯̝̙͟ͅt̴̼̟i̼͙̫m̼̥ȩ̱ ͈̗̗͢t̛̻͖̣͍̱͖o̫̹̰̘͔̪̜ ̱̳̲͙͜b̙̻̱͈͎̬r̷̪͇͙͚i̟̩̤͔̺n̩̘̖͖̖g ̣̝̹d̥͙̗̤̜̼o̘̯̗͍͙̼w͏̺n̢͎̪ ̙̪̗͟c̶̭̹̹̞̥h͉͙ḁ̶͍͎͎̬̮o̩̘̠s̝̘̫͚͚͎̕ ̷̫̘̬̞̻̺̲up̧̳o͡ń̰̜̘̭͙ͅͅ ͉͕t̢̤̘̮̝̠̬̗h͚̤̱̺i̯͎s̺̮̦ͅ ̻͚̣̠w̺̱̳̗̱̖̫͘o̳̗̬̙̖͚r̤͍͇̫͖͕͘l͔͔̥̻̘̹̀d̠̮̪̯,͙͈͖͖̪͓ ̟͡t̟̠̹̜͓͝o̴̙̟ ͈̪h̵͖ͅa̫̦̻̹͙͎̺ve̻ ͉͓̙̠̙̯a̳̩͎͓͚̣l͖̹͍̹̲l͏ ̵͙̟̖͕̬̝̪th̲̘̙̟̲͡è̺ ̭͍̫h̀u͇͇͍̬̰͡m̖͔̟̗̜͖̮ąn͖̞̦s͟ ̲̰̬͉ḅ͈e̡̗̖g̠̲̱͇͇͓͞g̨̗̫̺̗̥̮i̮͚̤͞n̴͍͕̪g̮͖͢ ̭̱̲͝f̺͚͓̟̘̙o͓r͡ ̗m̹̻e̤̬̕r͇͍͕͢c̰̖̞̪̗̲͔̕y̢̰̱ ͍̳̭͘af̮̼̺͙̝͚̙͞ṭ͚̠̺e̥͉͖̺͙͘r̗̟̯ ̘I̷͕̦̯̰̖͉ ͖a̮͎ͅm̨͈̤̦̰̮͙ ͏̦͙̯̮̞̭̼ḓ͔͇͜o̮̬̥͢n̥͍̲̕e͉̰̼̳̫̮ ҉͖̟͓͈w̳͝i̮̼͘th̰̻ ̥̬̹̟͖̥͝a̳l̳͈̲l̤ ̠̮̼o̮̟̥̯͇f̩̣͇̳̦́ͅ ̮̜̣̹̗ṯ̰̺͉̪h̖̣̙̘em̨̫̺͔.̖̪ ̗̘̖I̡ ̢̠h̡av͚͙̯̦e̛̫ ͡a̹̝l͔̳̼̻̙̖͇l̷̮̠ ̧̜̠̪̞̤t̴̞̰̟̘h͈a̡̙ţ ̫͉̤̙̮ͅt̯͚̣̱̲h̰͖a̧n͈͎̲̺k̶̪͓̰s ͏t̮̖̼o͕̦͕ ̩̪͕̫y̙̤̠o̹͓̬͉̤̰͝u҉,̲̱̞̲ wh̟̠̪́ó ̥̺͈̤̗f̯r̙͈̘̦̦͚͚e̡̪̳̥e͎̯͔̩͉͡d̡͉ͅ ͏͓͓̥͓͕m̠̠͙̤̯̞̭͟e̠̯̰ ̨f҉̥̦̞r̳͇͈̣̫̥o̵m̴͍ ̭̻̺̝͓t̴̙̣h͇̰̞͍̖̗͢e͠ ̙̀c͏̫̪̟h͍̠ḁ͙̮̠͎̥i̭͉̤̭͞n̦̲̥̞̰ṣ̀ ̘̳͖̺̼̕tha̠͎͔̣͞t ̼̟̝͈̙̗̱͘k̤̘̞̞͞ę̩̺͎̼̲p͇̮͠t̷̥͍ ͕ͅm̵͚̮̰̣e ̨̗̪s̤ṵ͔̰͚͉b̜͈͝d̨̫̣͓̪̣̜̭u̮͔̙͍͇̝͈e̥͡ ̫̤͚͇ͅi̤n҉ ̤̭̘̘̟̻t̬̲̯̻͎͎͜ḫ̗̝̹̱͠a̙͙͔̺t̸̼̲̯͎ p͙͕͉̹̖a͔͜t̫̫͓̪̻̣̫̀h͖̥̞͡e͉̳͖͚͟t̩̘͚̖̦̦i̼̪͔͙̥̭̦c̛ ҉̰e̪̝x̹̳̳͜c̤̖͎̠ṷ̥͓̼s̝͉e̗͓ ̡͔̟͚ͅof̧̮̬̭̥̼͖̳ ̤̗͈̗̕ͅa̬̞̣͇̖͈͝ ҉̩̠̱͉͙m̺͔̼̜̝̘͞a̗̤̦͇̺̳ͅn̻̱’̖̖̪͙s̪̦͔̱̙͡ ̪̩͉́ḿ͙̺̥͚i̧͎͕͖̱n̩̜̖ḍ̲͖͉̘̠̖͘.̸̭̜͚͔̦͙ ̳̖̖̲͟ͅT̗̬̗̹̟̳h̳at ͕c̟̣̘̮̣͡o̥m̶͎̦͇̭͖̖̣m̪̀u̻̗̱̰͜n̟͇i͇͜t̤͉͔̝y̮̜͘ ͢w̡̹̥͖̪o͍̪̘̙n͏̰̫̥̼͍͚̩’̙̜̘ͅt̜ ̲̗̟͍͔k̸̬̥̺ͅǹ͚o̫͉̮̗̭̝ͅw͏̹̺̳̬ͅ ̠̯̜̀wh̫a͏͉t̝̻͈̭̖͚͎ ̹̻h̘͇͢i̦̟̩̜̞̣ͅt̡̰ ̩̬̟t̼̹͕̘̣͙̼͡h͏̱͓̠͖̤̥͍e̞̙̱̦̩̘͟m̲ ̲̩̤̞o͈nc͠e͍̦͔͍͉̺ ҉̼̻̯th̦̟̮͔ȩy͔̠̺͕͍͚ ͙̩͈f͙͕̮̫̘i̧͓ǹ̳d̨ ͉͍̖̣͇̰óu͉̥̦̖̫ţ̥̟͓̯̜̪ ̨͓̻̳I̜̟̖͓͍͞ ̬͞a̘̠̬̗̲ͅͅm̟̱͚̯̲̮ ̪̖̫͇̠̤̲v҉̲̝̱͓̯͉e̪̤͓̺̕r̖̬y͙͔͙͈ ͍̣͎̱r̥ḛ͕͓͕͔̙̻a̪l̤̦̩̫ ̙a͖͈̕n̦̦d̘͔̩͕̥̩ ͚̖k̟̳̠̬͟ḭ̤͡l̟͇͎l̪ín̤g̮͔ ͈̣͉̱͢t̷̼͇̼̺̟̯̙h̭̻͍̯̯ẹm͔͔̞͍̝̥̯͝ ̭͎͖̘͎͟a҉̻l̶l̪͖̳̙̻̮̻͞ ̹o̯̮ņ̪e̲̥̺͕̳͞ ̶͓̺̭̝̳̘̘b̸̙͙͇̰̞y̶̞͔̳͎ ͙o̥̫͚͇͎̜̯n̞͓̝̬̫͡è̠ w̰̞̗̦͖͟h̦̗̟i̘̙̟l̙̪͜-͔͚̹̗” “Yes yes, good, get on with it.” the human’s interruption and deadpan expression leaves Anti very confused, and so when Ati just tilts his head in confusions, she adds “Get moving, lazy! I didn’t summon you to play frickin’ Yahtzee!” With that she stomps away grumbling about over dramatic demons and rambling more than her, she comes back with a list in her, which she shoves into his face. “Here,” she points at it so he could it while she explains what it is, “these are people I want you to scare and you can also do whatever you want with them. I don’t really care or even want to know. They you can do whatever you want hell take over the world if you like. If for some reason you need me, I’ll be here writing, now please off with you.” Then she left the room that contained a very confused demon who didn’t know what just happened, humans were usually scared when they heard him spewing out the typical speech that he had no intention to complete because he was a lazy demon.   

  To learn more about her he went after the people on the list, wanting to know why they were targeted, which by the end of made him want to bring that pink haired bastard to help him finish those humans off. What they did to here was disgraceful, disgusting evil for no wonder she turned to demons to finish them off. ‘No worries dear child I will finish them off for you and then maybe teach you the art of magic so never again would you have your heart damage,’ smiling evilly with his soulless eyes sparkling he went off into the city to find those who harm this young woman whose path was destroyed because no one ever helped her in this life. And who know maybe he will take her in so he can teach everything there is to the demon world.


	17. Sneezing attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and welcome back to the oneshots which I am finally posting on time, woohoo celebration times. Since it is spring time which means that I get allergies that aren't any fun at all, so I was like, hey lets write about how bad they can get without any meds to keep them at bay. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter.

_ Imagine, during the change of seasons, Person A starts to suffer from frequent and violent sneezing fits. Person B offers to get them some allergy medication, but Person A stubbornly insists that they don’t have allergies – it’s just a sneezy day/week/month for them. Bonus if Person A’s sneezes are so loud and bodily involved that they could break a brick with their head during one. _

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

   It was such a wonderful warm spring day, one of those ready that you go outside to just walk around. Which is what Jack did, taking a day off to enjoy the rarity of the good weather before it went back to gloomy Ireland greys. He had also somehow manage to pried Laura off the couch without much bodily harm. She had fallen into a deep pit of Supernatural binge watch so he thought that the sun would do her some good in bringing back her natural brown skin from staying in for days on end. However a few minutes into their walk on the more nature part of the town, borderlining the forest she started to sneeze, loudly and continuously. Sneezes so bad she had to cross her leg just in case and was stuck in a semi bow they were so hard. After two minutes of sneezing she suddenly stopped, straightening herself up and uncrossing her legs, trying to pretend that nothing happened. Jack was just looking at her in confusion and concern her due to how hard the sneezes were. He was still staring when Laura looked up from cleaning herself up. 

  “What, do I have something on my face?” she asked, checking her face around for any smears of anything. Jack kept on looking at her then just looked away shaking his head, “nothing it’s just what was that back there, seems to me like the start of allergies.” Laura just stared at him then turned around starting to walking so Jack jogged up with her since she walks super fast when mad. “Wait you didn’t answered me, do you have allergies?” Huffing loudly Laura was not in the mood to answer which meant that she was hiding something from Jack, something she didn’t want him to know which made him pry even more since he was pretty sure it was her allergies messing with her. But as the walk continued, every time he would ask her after another attack she would just respond with “it’s not my allergies I just have days when I sneeze too much and they seem like allergies but they are not.” Then nothing for she would ignore what he would want to say to her but going head, leaving him in the dust. 

     After two hours of walking, they decided to head back to the main part of town to get something to eat before heading back to the apartment to settle in for the afternoon/evening. While Laura was off ordering them some food and drinks Jack went off to the market to buy some apples, honey and bandages, claims to be out of them and wanting to use them to make a deseret. Laura thought nothing of it. Jack was just glad she didn’t read more into him nor saw exactly what was in the bag when he came back twenty minutes later with a bag too full to be what he said he was going to buy. Together they head back to the apartment, hand in hand as they talked over what they had planned for the weekend, only stopping for Laura’s violent sneezes then moving on. Thankfully Jack had something that could help her no matter what she tried to denied. 

   Before bed while Laura was getting ready in the room while Jack was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, she found something under her pillow. A package of allergy pills with a small note attached to it.  _ Please next time don’t try to hide your allergies. I know it’s the worst thing and that you used you left that back in the U.S but don’t pretend you are fine as you suffer from this. Just buy the pills so you can enjoy being outside like you love. Jack. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that's how bad my allergies can get without any meds to keep them at bay, as well as I do get them more in the area I live. But sometimes when I go to different cities I have no allergies at all.


	18. Broken souls do heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about being gone for so long. I took a break so I could only focus on my final projects and exams. It was hard, troubling and overall stressful. But now I'm back and ready to get at it again. This was supposed to be posted Wednesday except I was in a bad mind space so I couldn't write like that. But I'm in a better mind space now and this is all done. I hope you guys enjoy this and I will see you all next week.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

 Jack walked into the cafe like every morning, order the same large black coffee with a bagel and two cookies from the same barista who greeted him by name at this point to which he did the same. It was the only solid thing in his life at this point apart from his friends visiting every day and the small outings he had with the barista from the cafe. His life was a total mess that it was the year after that dreadful day, the day that changed everything for him and…...her.

   “Hi Sean how are you this morning?” she asked like every other morning as she haned him his order, a wide cheerful smile on her face as her dark brown eyes sparkle. He gave her a small warm smile, one of the few that he gave out these days, grabbing his order from her hands, “today is a good morning it seems so far. I don’t even have any pending work so today we can hang out if you want. You could even bring that little menace of yours and we’ll walk around the park.” He offered this as today was one of the day which being outside didn’t bring any bad memories to the surface of his mind, especially with the anniversary looming close by it would be a great idea to not have them at top of his head. It always made that day even worse with the fresh memories of her fall and then her in his arms as she slowly faded into nothing. Laura’s cheerful sure snapped him back the real world, the smile still on her face but the eyes had dimmed a bit showing that she saw when he just drifted into his thought. He just waved it off tell her to meet him at his apartment when she got off her shift with the little menace of her dog. 

   He headed off to the back of the cafe while she went back to tending to customers as it was the morning rush people coming in for a cup of joe to feel awake enough to start a new work day. He checked his text messages and email from his friends and family he left behind, one text from Mark told him to call him whenever Jack woke up, he had something to talk to him about involving what happened three years ago and that he also had some lighter news to talk to him about. Jack knew that it wasn’t going to be an easy call, especially when it was closing in on the three year mark and that he was in public. However this was a great turn of event for if he was in his apartment then no one would ever seen him until after the three year mark had passed, he just sipped his coffee while he waited for Mark to respond that he was free to talk. It wouldn’t be a good idea to interrupt him while he’s recording or even sleeping in. 

  After ten minutes in which Jack had finished his bagel,one cookie and half of the coffee Mark finally responded by calling him instead.  “Hi Sean , how are you?” a raspy sleepy feminine voice came through, definetly not Mark. Shaking his head at what could have possibly happened, “hello Amy, I’m good and yourself?” In the background he could hear Mark, shuffling and then a crash. “Well I was good until someone forgot to not let in Chica after it rains last night because she leaves muddy footprints all over as well as water puddles,” Mark’s muffled protested came through loudly and clear telling them it wasn’t his fault that she ran under left his legs as he tried to clean her up. They chatted a bit while Mark cleaned up after the mess that Chica had made as the dog just followed him around creating another mess from what Amy told him. In the end they both switched over so Mark could talk to Jack while Amy cleaned up. 

    “Hey Jack how are you this morning, sorry about that, Chica is a slippery pupper especially after the rain last night,” Jack chuckled softly, “it’s fine don’t worry about it Mark with you all your sillies. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about? You say it had to do with what happened three years about.” A deep sad sigh came through the phone from Mark’s end, then a bit of silence, foretelling it was going to be hard to handle. Sighing again Mark finally spoke up, “I got news about the case, which was a good thing that you left me as the main person hear from the case. The person who killed her was finally caught but unfortunately they killed themselves before being transferred off to state prison. I’m sorry Sean I know you wanted closure but..”  A shaky breathey sigh could be hear from the other side of the phone, whether from tears or an angry burst Mark was sure but he knew he couldn’t have kept this to himself for Sean deserved to know.  Thankfully Mark knew to catch him when he was at the cafe due to a certain someone being one of the few people to help out of his funk when the others weren’t around. After a few minutes of breathy sighs Sean finally spoken up, in a low whisper, something he’s not known for but something that has been common ever since three years ago. “Did they um,” he sighed as he tried to ask the nagging question of WHY this happened, “was the motive figured out? Did she say why she did it?” Sean somehow asked even though he had a feel for what was the motive behind the murder. The sad sigh and overstayed silence from the other side of the phone confirmed it in his mind, “she wanted to get to you, she wanted to get her out of the way. She said that she was competition and that the only one she could have gotten to you was to take her out, permanently. ” 

   So lost in his thought that he didn’t noticed when the phone was taken away from him or when arms surrounded him, holding him as he started to silently sobbing. After a while his sobs slowed down to hiccup cries until he was dried of tears. The arms that had surrounded him earlier were rubbing soothing circles on his back, murmuring soft words to him. He slowly sobbing as more thought and memories came to front stage of his mind.

  She died because of him, someone who was too obsessed and too into a fantasy that decided to kill the one person he truly and utterly cared for. But it wasn’t truly his fault, right, they were the one who decided to kill her, not him. He knew he had to move on, had to live his life in the present not in the past for that is not what she would have wanted. He knew Y/N was a wonderful girl who was every patient with him through all of his panic attacks, nightmares that plagued him during the night when over at her place and even when he shouted angrily at how unfair life was at for what happened and even when he shouted at her for being there or when he felt she was replacing her. 

   He knew that he would have to explain to her what happened and pray that she would would still want him after all that. He knew that she wasn’t a petty woman that would leave after all that but he never knew, after what happened. But maybe she wouldn’t want to be with him in fear of what may happen to her after the last one. Only one way to find out, he would tell her everything after he went over to her place later that afternoon.

  A while passed before he was dried face and she had to head back to work, so they made the promise to meet up at her apartment after she was doe working. She knew of a good park that had sort of private walking trails to walk and talk without being overheard. He would tell her then his story and his question while she would make two small confessions to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to the Apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Sean kept on rocking on his heels as he knocked on Laura’s door, the sound of her corgi Spencer barking over her shouting that she’ll be right there. This is it, he would finally tell someone about what happened. It made his scared about her reaction but he knew he had to get through it before it just took over everything. Finally her door opened, Laura ushering him quickly as Spencer jumped on him. Kisses everywhere. Her cat Cappuccino made her appearance when Sean sat down on couch, settling on his lap demanding rubs.This happens all the time, from when Sean enters the apartment to when he leaves for the night, it amuses them to no end, especially when Cappuccino gets to him due to his slight allergy. 

  When Laura came back in the room she chuckled slightly at the sight of Sean with a corgi on his side snuggled in and a cat sitting in his lap, she handed Sean a tea. They both sat in silence as he tried to gather his nerves in telling her and Laura waited patiently for him to start. 

   “It all started back in Ireland, where I am from originally, and my old job. I was a Youtuber, someone who made videos on the internet, a gamer one playing different games. I lived with my girlfriend at the time, Signe was her name, met her through the internet as well, from her art.” He looked down at this part, talking soft when he mentioned her name, then going quiet as if wondering to continue. He decided to keep going, settling the tea on the table. 

  “Everyone online knew we were together, some didn’t like at first but that didn’t matter since we loved each other.  Then the hate started to die down, making me and her happy, finally they accepted she wasn’t going to ever go away and that I loved her. It was all fine until that night, the night I lost her.” Closing his eyes he drew in a shuddering breath, trying not to crying from the memories.

 “We were walking back from a date, a beautiful date that we spended talk about our move to brighton. We had just put in papers for a house we founded and loved, it was the next step of our life together, we were beyond excited.”

_ As they walked back to their apartment, giggling and fooling around, they failed to hear the footsteps that followed them. They never heard the unexpected person until Signe cried out in shock and pain. Sean catched her as she fell, his hands covered in her blood, blood coming from a stab wound on her lower back. He laid her on the floor and looked around for the person who did it. He spotted a girl nearby, knife in hand  and a crazed look in her eyes, raged filled him as he stomped over to her. Except her shirt made him pause, one of his, the girl then yelled at him, that she did for him. That she loved him and that Signe was just someone blocking them from being happy. He ignored the crazy girl, yelling for help, thankful they were still near  stores as people rushed out. Signe was barely hold on, blood still spill from a likely fatal wound. He cried as she told him she loved him, that he had to keep going even without and when the time came to move on. He couldn’t anymore when she took a last breath, breaking down as he held on to her lifeless body. He never noticed when they took the girl away or when the police started to question him on what happened but he did noticed when try to take Signe’s body away, which lead to them sedating him as he had a breakdown. Waking up to grim faces of his and her parents was the second worse thing her ever saw and it made everything too real. _

   “Did they charge her?” Laura asked quietly, breaking the silence that fell on them after Sean was done explaining. 

 “Ya except the fucker killed herself before they could take to prison. At least she is gone but gosh damn I would have liked her to pay for what she did.”

 “Um what about your old life, what happened there?”

  “Took off and didn’t look back. Quit being a Youtuber, left my old country and moved here for work, finally using my degree for the first time since I got it.” The Sean got up and sat next Laura on the other couch, taking her hands in his. “There was a reason I told you all this today. It has been something I been thinking for quite a while now. Even getting lectures and threats of Mark driving up here to knock some sense into me. So Laura would you be my girlfriend? I know it’s really to ask after I just told you what happened three years ago but I needed to tell you and then ask you. To show you what I been hiding from you. And now you know, everything. So would you want to be girlfriend after all this?” At her nod he hugged her tightly and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

  “But first I have to tell you something as well, I would have told you when we started to talk but I was scared. Um I knew who you were when you walked in the coffee shop that first time. I knew what happened from what you told us and even then I was hesitating what to say until how you really looked. A man running away from what happened, hiding from those who could recognize him and still hurting even after months of the tragic day. So I kept my tongue and didn’t say anything even as we started to get closer.” She looked away, not wanting to see his face in case he hated her but his arms hold her was unexpected.

   “It's alright Laura, I understand and if it makes you feel better, I kinda stumbled across a Sam plushie when I was looking for your running shoes last month, remember when you asked me to get them for you?” Nodding Laura laughed at that, wondering how they were both dorks. Maybe finally life would give them a break, maybe broken souls would finally heal. Together they would get through this all, with added help from their friends, family and of course her two pets. 


	19. Headphones vs Owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI!!!!!! Guess who is back in the game of writing.???? ME!!!!!!!  
> I am truly sorry for leaving and never coming back to writing. College gets extra hard as the semester goes on which leaves me flailing around. So I have decided to have a schedule in place for me this semester which I praying helps me stay on track for this whole year. I also have a new one shot story up in case you haven't checked it out yet. Its called "Drabbles featuring the resident wolf demon" which I am proud off. I might another one shot story for someone else but I am not sure yet. I have also planned to finish Dead Air this year and even post its ghost backstories as well. Once Dead Air is all completed I will dive into another multi chapter long story. But for now enjoy this weeks upload and I will see all next time for more one shots.
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.

_ Person A getting really annoyed with their tangled headphones and person B just taking them off them and doing it for them _

 

**3rd Person POV:**

 

  Laura hated headphones sometimes yet should she would still hold them dear to her. She had the worse of luck with them, from getting faulty ones to have them break down after a few months to losing them in the wash. So she would go through tons pairs of headphones a year which amused her family, her friends and even her boyfriend who for the life of him couldn’t figure out what she did in the first place to end up with broke ass headphones. So he would remind to be easy on them when she had to detangle them cause there were times that Laura would yank them way too hard.

    This time around it was no different, she was struggling with detangling them, sitting in her airplane seat already settle in except her headphone wouldn’t untangle. Upon coming on to the plane she had settle quickly while Jack had dropped off his stuff then headed to the bathroom before the flight took off, something about drinking too much coffee. So she struggle to untangle her headphone and trying not to give in to just use her huge ones before the flight even started. Those were for sleeping and to read her book, great for blocking off noise. 

   Laura however was still struggle with the headphone when Jack came back, somehow causing a knot to tighten which she was worrily trying to loosen in case the wires became more damaged. Sighing softly Jack reached over and gently took the headphones from her hands. Somehow he did what she failed to do and headed them over. Kinda in shock as she stared at her fixed headphone, Jack held back chuckles and just gave her peck on the cheek, knowing it was going to be a great flight with her headphones back in working order. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


	20. Fallen world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.

**3rd Person POV:**

 

   They met when she had accepted her fate of being eaten then and there, except a green hair guys stumbled in, blades and bat all bloody until none were left standing. He had helped her up, taking her to a building her had made savage proof, nursing her back to health from the sprained foot and concussion.

  Over the few days they spend together they both learned more about each other, his name was Sean and her name was Laura. He was a voice actor before everything came crashing down, living with his girlfriend, going somewhere in life until this happened five years ago. Together they stuck, surviving for as long as they could, alone in the world for they come from across the pond for his work. But they lived and everything was fine until three years later. If only he had listen to his gut feeling about the situation, maybe his girlfriend would still be alive. It’s also the reason he hates working with shifty groups or groups in general, they have no guilt over screw newcomers over.He now wandered alone for two years since his girlfriend was killed in a raid gone wrong with another group two states over, he only survived due to the strange dog who appeared out of nowhere. A pitbull who he named Sammy, who took to Laura surprisingly fast, causing her to shed tears, which lead to her story being told. 

 She was freshly out of college going into the world of criminal justice when everything broke down, she had heard rumors of course which cause her to prepare just in case. She had even prepared her family just in case but something went wrong. That day her dad went off to work like always, off in another city for majority of the day, her sisters in school and her mom home alone. She never saw her family again, everyone assumed dead or missing, her mom whom she begged to stay home went out to look for her sisters, she never came back. Laura packed up everything she would need or could take even bringing her dog. For she was unable to just leave him to his fate and to be alone with anyone. Lucky was a wonderful companion, hunter and protector who save her from dying months ago later he died from his wounds. A good dog to the end, however she soon ended up alone for good.

 They were both hurt and broken from loss but still somehow surviving in this dead world. So they stuck together, become a team surprisingly worked well. Collecting food and resources, having each other’s back and taking shifts during the night so they could both rest up. Soon with the two of them together, they found a small cabin in the woods that could be temporary home base, far away from the savages but close enough to what they needed. Temporary turned into permanent as they added fences, traps, weapons, first aid supplies and even their own personal touches. 

  But as rule of the world goes, all good thing must come to an end and because the world somehow hates them, either of them out came untouched but life’s cruelty. It had been a year since they had meet, a year since they decided to stay together and a year since things had been calming down with the savages and other groups who weren’t always too friendly. They had made a small life for themselves, leaving down their guard down since they had one another to watch their back. However a few weeks ago something happened that everyone had dreaded since society and life crumbled around them, Laura fell ill.

  She had always struggled with illness and her stupid lungs that were moody in terms of when they wanted to work. So she had somehow fallen ill to some kind of lung disease which left her breathless and in fits of coughs while Jack stood at her side worries she wouldn’t make it till the end of winter when he would be able to hunt medicine for her. Even poor Sammy was worried for her, curled up at her feet while he kept an eye on her and Jack as well. But the fate were not in their favor that winter for as the snow melted she passed leaving the two of them alone once more. He buried her near the small cabin, near a patch of rose that grew wild since claimed they were her favorite. 

   Leaving the house behind as it was filled with ghosts, Jack went back to being a loner with a tendency to not make friendships or stick around after helping those he comes across. Laura was always on his mind, from morning to night, as he went around his days fighting to survive and as he took his dying breathe after a nasty run in with some savages even with Sammy’s sacrifice. The best part was that at least he was going to see her soon, along with everyone else they had lost in this fallen and broken world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new upload schedule, if I get off track, yell at me here http://moreidcmlover.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> New writing schedule for 2018  
> (For all current WIP’s)  
> (posting only every Friday)
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Week one: Jack x reader/Mark x reader one shots  
> 2\. Week two: Dead Air  
> 3\. Week three: Gar one shots (all)  
> 4\. Week four: some random one shot that won’t be another WIP or just when I take a break or even just write more for the next cycle of stories.


End file.
